1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal having an antenna. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mobile terminal that can prevent radiation performance deterioration of an antenna.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to reduce the thickness of a mobile terminal, to reinforce the strength thereof, and to improve the appearance of the mobile terminal, the outside of the mobile terminal is typically made of metal. Consequently, since using metal deteriorates the radiation performance of an antenna, in order to prevent radiation performance deterioration of the antenna, various design methods are applied.
A first design method is a method of separating a metal forming the outside of the mobile terminal from the antenna. According to such a design method, an injection material is used instead of metal at a lower end of the mobile terminal at which the antenna is positioned. However, a limitation exists in improving the appearance of the mobile terminal and in reinforcing the strength thereof.
A second design method is a method of forming a slot in a metal plate, such as a metal battery cover forming the outside of the mobile terminal. In such a design method, because a position, length, width, and shape of a slot corresponding to a specific frequency should be determined in a wide metal plate, such as the metal battery cover, extensive tuning must be performed. Further, due to such a slot, an external appearance of the mobile terminal is much deformed from an initially desired shape in view of a design.
A third design method is a method of connecting a metal forming the outside of the mobile terminal and a ground pad of an antenna. According to such a design method, because a connection part for connecting the metal and the ground pad of the antenna is added and a welding process of welding the connection part to the metal is added, production costs increases. In addition, as the connection part and a welding layer due to the welding process are added, a thickness of the mobile terminal increases.
Therefore, a need exists for a mobile terminal that can prevent radiation performance deterioration of an antenna due to an element made of metal forming the outside of the mobile terminal